1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a custom to listen to music at any time and place has been spread, particularly among young people. Accordingly, from the viewpoint of preventing leakage of sound to a surrounding area and improving acoustic characteristics, a headphone designed to be worn by inserting a sound guiding tube into an external auditory canal has been greatly demanded.
According to this kind of headphone, a housing accommodating a driver unit is supported by end parts of such as a band and a hanger. For example, this kind of headphone is used in a state that the band is fitted to a side head part, a top head part, and a rear head part of a user, or the hanger is fitted to an auricle of the user. Then, the headphone is used in a state that the band and the hanger are fitted to the user, and the sound guiding tube protruded from the housing is inserted into the external auditory canal.
Also, by forming an elastic earpiece on a tip end of the sound guiding tube, wearability is improved, and by maintaining air-tightness against the external auditory canal, the leakage of sound to the surrounding area is prevented, and the acoustic characteristics are improved.
The external auditory canal into which the sound guiding tube is inserted is inclined toward a depth direction (direction of an eardrum), when a front side of the auricle is set as a reference. For this reason, the sound guiding tube is protruded from the housing so as to have a predetermined inclined angle with respect to a front face of the auricle, in a state of wearing the band and the hanger by a user.
For example, the invention described in the following patent document is given as a technique in related art for improving the wearability of the headphone.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-189982 discloses a headphone wherein right and left housings can be moved on both ends of the band so as to correspond to a position of the auricle of the user.
Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-143680 discloses a technique in which a support member for supporting the housing is provided on one end of a bent part of a guide, and a pressing part is provided on the other end for elastically pressing the backside of the auricle of the user toward the housing, and a diaphragm in the housing is disposed almost vertically to a surface constituted by the bent part of the guide, at the face side of the user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-94006 discloses a headphone unit including a housing and a support member for supporting the housing formed to be a curved shape for ear hanging purpose, is provided with a soft flexible member the one end of which is fixed to the support member and the other end of which is freely slidably fitted to the support member, and the distance between the center of the housing and the flexible member is adjusted by sliding the other end of the flexible member with respect to the support member.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-13873 discloses a headphone including: an approximately U-shaped band part of which one end and the other end are held on a side head part near upper ends of left and right ears of a user who wears the headphone on the head and of which an intermediate part is positioned in a rear head part of the user; left and right linking members connected to the band part; and left and right housings linked by the linking members in the state of being hung down from the band parts.